Camp Helping Hands
by CeruleanNeko
Summary: During college Roxas always signs up to help out as a counselor at summer camps. During his last year he signs up for a different camp then Camp Pineapple, the same camp hes pick for the last 3 years. Camp Helping Hands doesn't seem to bad. I mean how can it be with a title like Helping Hands? Akuroku Fic


**well first off, hi! umm this is my first story on here and i'm still new to fanfiction, so please be kind :) now umm oh yeah I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the Disney characters. all I own in the plot. umm I think that's all :3**

i sat up in bed and stretched_._ I looked over at my clock as I finished stretching. it was just turning 7:00am, I clicked on my lamp. I picked up the picture next to my alarm clock and smiled. it was our team of camp counselors from last year. I smiled as I reminisced at the photo. I was standing next to my sister, Rikku, and her two friends, Yuna and Paine. Rikku had already left to go help set up Pineapple Camp, the camp we were at last year. This is my last year in college and our Teacher told us to sign up for a different camp then we normally do, in order to broaden our horizons and strengthen our minds. So I signed up for Camp Helping Hands, which the arrival date for the counselors was to day. _probably a rock climbing camp or a camp where we ship food to less fortunate towns._ I looked over at my dorm room door at my luggage. I packed it a few days ago, the place I was going was Destiny Island. I had looked up the weather and it seemed to be all sunny and clear. I packed some shorts and a light jacket just in case. I hoped in the shower and got dressed. I walked over to the door and picked up my duffel bag. I yelled bye to my dorm mate, Zell, and opened the door. I stepped out of the dorm complex and shivered. I had put my black and white checkered pants on and a black shirt with a black jacket for the ride to the island. but I forgot that here in twilight town we were still in our 'winter'. I pulled my duffel bag closer and decided to run to the train station instead of walking it wasn't freezing out but the wind was a bit nippy. when I made it to the station there was a little girl who had dropped her ice cream on the ground and was crying, her mom was trying to get the girl to get on the train but the girl wasn't moving. I _always carry some with me..._ I reached in my jacket pocket and found what I was looking for. I walked over to the girl and handed her a loli pop. her crying stopped and she followed her mom on the train with a wave to me. I waved back and paid for my ticket and waited for my train. I heard the doors to the front of the station open up and I watched the top of the stairs to see who it was. I watched as blonde hair slowly rose above the steps then a pair of soft blue eyes and a delicate smile. I couldn't help but smile as my child hood friend Namine came over and sat next to me. she was wearing all white like always, she had on white capris with a white tank top and white sandals.

"Hello Roxas." she sat down and set her rolling suitcase next to the bench.

"Hey Nam. Whats up? You doing a camp?" she nodded.

"Yeah im doing Camp Helping Hands and how about your self?" I shrugged.

"Not much, but we get to do the same camp." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Our train is almost here." she stood up and grabbed the handle to her suitcase. I stood up and grabbed my duffel bag. the light above the train doors lit up and they opened. our train pulled in and I let out a low whistle.

"Sometimes that's just weird." she giggled and we boarded the train.

* * *

a hop, step, 4 hour train ride, a boat ride, and sea sickness later we were at the camp. I stood under the huge banner that read "welcome to the Camp Helping Hands" with hand prints of different color all over it. I dropped my duffel bag sinking to my knees.

"LAND!" I grabbed handfuls of dirt and pulled it closer to my knees.

"Oh stop it. it wasn't that bad." Namine lightly slapped the back of my head. I glared up at her.

"Not that bad?" she shrugged and smiled at me. I glared up at her.

"You must be the new counselors" I looked over to the new voice and I saw a tall guy with long sliver hair and tan skin. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm Roxas and this is Namine." I offered my hand but the guy just looked at it.

"Welcome to the help hands camp. follow me and we will discuss which Cabin you will be assigned to." he turned around and started walking. I looked over at Nam and she shrugged. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked behind him. he lead us past a few Cabins and then we were led to a huge pit. it looked like the main campfire. there were a few other people here. one had long blueish hair and a large X scar across his face. another one had an eye patch and scars. I shuddered and looked at the rest of the people. two girls were talking in the corner and one had pink hair with the other had short blonde hair slicked back with two pieces that stuck up like a bugs antenna. I shuddered and looked at the ground. "Lets get started. Cabin one with be Saix, Cabin two will be Larxene, Cabin three will be Namine, Cabin four will be Marluxia, Cabin Five will be Xigbar, Cabin six will be Lexus when he gets here, Cabin seven will be Xaldin and Cabin eight will be Roxas." I nodded and watched at different people got up and started walking towards the guy speaking. I stood up and waited in line to meet him. he handed me a paper that had all the Cabins on it and the Names of each kid in the Cabin. I looked under the camps Name and saw the Name Xemnas. _Guess that's his Name._ I walked over to my duffel bag and waved bye to Nam and started to look for the Cabin I was assigned. all the Cabins were nice and open. there were nets to keep bug out and most of them had no walls just nets. I looked at the numbers as I passed and I pulled beads aside from the door way and walked in. instead of bunk beds there were hammocks. there were 6 total. I took the one closest to me on the bottom and I set my duffel bag under it. I felt a light breeze and I smiled. there were sea shell wind chimes hung up and I looked around the room. it was clean and nice but there were several large hack taken out to the support pols. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed a huge burn spot above the hammock above me. I shuddered and stood up. there were two dressers next to each hammock set, the dressers had Names written on them and scratches all over them. I picked the dresser on the right side. Names were carved all over it and I shrugged. I started putting my clothes away and grabbed my pocket knife. '**Roxas**' I carved my Name all the drawers and the top. _might as well._ I smiled to myself and looked back at the paper. I had five campers in my Cabin;

Demyx

Zexion

Riku

Sora

Axel

I thought it strange. they didn't have a last Name marked. I looked at the other Cabin Names and they didn't have last Names either. I raised an eye brow and flipped the paper over.

**June 18th: counselors arrive and set up camp.**

**June 19th: campers arrive.**

**June 20th: free day.**

**June 21st: swimming**

**June 22nd: archery**

**June 23rd: cooking**

**June 24th: climbing. **

I set the paper down and didn't look at the rest of the camp activities. I _have a full day before the little kids get here._ I stretched my arms and yawned. I heard a knock on the door frame since we didn't have a door. I stood up and walked over to the 'door'. it was Xemnas.

"hello?" he stared at me.

"hello. you will need this." he handed me a large red duffel bag. I took in and almost fell over.

"Whats in here?!" I set it on the ground with a loud clunk.

" duck take, rope, a fire extinguisher, a flash light, pocket knife, mace, whistle, compass, 2-way radio, brass knuckles, and bug spray." I felt my mouth drop open and I just stood there looking at him. "what?" he looked disgusted.

"w-why do I need there things?" he shook his head.

"bug spray for bugs, mace for people who try to attack you, same for brass knuckles, and the pocket knife. you have duck tape, rope, and fire extinguisher for Axel. and flash light for the dark. compass for getting list and a whistle in case you get raped. don't blow it unless it's happening." he turned and started walking away.

"Wait! what kind of camp is this?" he turned around and looked very bored.

"a camp for troubled teens and delinquents. oh and dinner is at sunset." I took a step back and felt me back connect with the door frame. I slid down it and sat on the ground staring at the red duffel bag. I heard his foot steps fade and I shook my head.

"no." I giggled. "it must be a joke they play on the new guys." I sat up and unzipped the duffel bag. sure enough there was everything he said. I touched the whistle and brass knuckles and felt a shiver run over my spine. I saw black spots in my vision and the ground ran up to meet me.

* * *

i felt something brush against my cheek and I opened my eyes. I sat up and heard the beads in the doorway shift. a strand of colorful beads fell of my shoulder and I stretched my arms. _what a weird dream._ I looked down at the floor and saw the red duffel bag. _it wasn't...a dream?_ I took a deep breath. _if I can handle a bunch of 3rd graders eating glue and screaming I can handle a bunch of teens. And id never thought id think this, but thanks Rikku for all the martial arts lessons..._ I smirked and picked up the duffel bag. I set everything out on the floor in front of my hammock. I popped my neck at set to work. I put the compass on my necklace and put the brass knuckles in my pocket with the mace. I set the flash light under my pillow and the fire extinguisher in the bottom drawer of my dresser which was empty. I put the rope and duck tape in there too. I set the bug spray on top on my dresser. I hooked the pocket knife on the inside of my shoe. I tied the whistle around my neck and clipped the 2-way radio to my hip. I glanced up and saw the sun starting to set. I walked out the beads and started to find my way back to the camp fire/meeting place. I walked around a Cabin and saw a glowing light. I headed towards it and found the campfire. I walked over and saw Nam sitting away from everyone else hugging her knees. I walked over to her.

"you ok?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. she jumped and looked up at me.

"i don't wanna do this camp..." I snorted.

"can't back down now. besides we have dealt with Nine 3rd graders running around screaming and biting everything they can. I think we can deal with this." she nodded but didn't move. "if you need help come get me." she nodded again and I went and got a plate of food from next to the fire.

"Well, well, well. looks like short stuff here is ready." I looked at patchy.

"I adapt fast patchy." he grunted.

"the Names Xigbar short stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"the Names Roxas, Xig. Roxas not short stuff." he smiled. and it didn't look friendly but for him it probably was.

"you'll fit right in." the pink haired girl from earlier spoke up next.

"so how old are you? you don't look old enough to be a counselor." I looked at the pink haired GUY!

"Holy crap your a guy..."i froze. "i am so sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud..." he just laughed. "and im 24. im short so I get that a lot. but this is our final year in college." he nodded.

"i get taken for a girl a lot too." I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "so is your friend ok?" he nodded towards Nam.

"Oh shes fine. she actually scarier then me-" I felt a pain on the back side on my head. I grabbed my head and rocked forward.

"I am not!" I glanced back at Namine who was behind me with a plate. "well..ok I am but not to kids!" I shrugged.

"I beg to differ. remember the strawberries?" she pit her pointer finger to her chin.

"That little Cabin of pussy girls?" I nodded. "ok so maybe I was..." I snorted.

"You locked them out side...on a new moon...with no fire. or even a flash light...and played music from that haunted house you work at..." she shrugged.

"They tossed water on my to get me up. not my fault." she sat down next to me.

"Well I think you both will fit in. although from how Blondie was rocking a second at go id say she has it worse than you." I laughed at Xigbar's comment.

"What ever it is, I can handle it." I thought for a second. "give me the worst you got."

**tada thats chapter 1! umm no bashing i think is what its called. Thanks a ton please review! :)**


End file.
